Rise of the silver dragon ninja
by Fireheart45
Summary: What if the  kyuubi wasn't the only thing that attack the leaf village and was sealed in another baby while kyuubi was sealed in Naruto will he protect the village like Naruto or turn away from them


It was a dark day as the kyuubi was making its way towards the leaf village .as the fox got closer its chakra could be felt from miles scaring away anything in

its path as it continued its way towards the leaf village. In the village civilians were panicking and making there way towards the shelters while the ninjas

were preparing to defend their village from the all of this was going on a women with red hair, green eyes and a heart shape face was laying in a hospital

bed with two twin babe's one boy the other a girl. She held them both tight in her arms as they rested when a yellow flash caught her eye reviling her

husband who had spiky blond hair, blue eyes and whore a standard jounin out fit with a white cloak that had red fire on the bottom of it. "Minato come see

our children" the women said with a took his son into his arms and smiled about how much he look like him then he saw his daughter who was the spitting

image of her mother. "Kushina there beautiful" minato said with a smile on his face but there happy moment was interrupted by a anbu that pooft into their

room "lord hokage the kyuubi is getting closer to the village".minato dismiss the anbu who pooft away and then look at Kushina who had a sad look on her

face "are you sure this is the only way" she ask which he nodded in response to her question. "The kyuubi has to be sealed into our son naruto or it will

destroy the village" said minato as kushina look at him strangely "you're naming him fishcake" she ask a little bit mad that he would name their son after

that. I was going with maelstrom not fishcake he said rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face as he disappears in a yellow flash with his son

leaving his wife and daughter Kushina looks at her daughter and starts to think of a name for her then she gets one and she looks at her daughter and says "I think

jade will be a perfect name for you "mean while in another room a woman with purple hair had just finish giving birth to a baby boy. The woman was holding

her son in her arms as the door to her room open and a man with white hair dressed in a jounin outfit with his leaf village headband covering his right eye

walk in. "yugao I came as fast as I can are- have you decided kakashi" yugao sad cutting him off. Kakashi look down and nodded his head I-I want to be there for you and the baby but I love Rin.

It was quite for a while as neither of them knew what to say Kakashi looks at his son that was sleeping in yugao arms and felt a little guilt but knew it was the

truth about what he said. Then there was a mighty roar that shook the village both kakashi and yugao look out the window in the room to see the kyuubi

tied down by some black chains and the hokaga standing on a huge look at yugao "I have to go and help defend the village" before he left yugao stop him

and said "Vergil" as she look at their son and back at him kakashi nodded his head and took one look at his son before he left. As the kuubi was being held

down by some chakra chains minato had finished hi preparations to seal the fox into his son normaly the sealing jutsu would tack his life because it involved the grim reaper but he

found a way around it by offering it something else like a cow or something with a soul in his case he had a horse that he got from some stable in the had to

work fast because the chains were starting to weaken so he flew through hand sighs unknown to him there was another danger on the way. Before the

kuubi was captured by the chains a figure that was sleeping underground in a cave was awoken by the kuubi chakra and felt threaten and thought it was a

challenge because it was in its territory and started to burst through the ground to face whoever it was. As minato was ready to seal the fox away he felt

another huge chakra burst that rivaled the kyuubi and look around until he saw the ground beneath the village main gate burst and a huge dragon came

flying out it was the same size as the kuubi and was very light blue fur and light blue crystal wings it had crystal on its head and a it traveled down its back

to the tip of its tail that had lots of crystal on it the dragon also had crystal claws sharp white teeth and white eyes. The dragon flew through the air blowing

white fire from its mouth at the village destroying buildings and killing people. It also shot tiny crystals' from its wings crashing into people and Minato was in shock

he didn't count on this the dragon was just as strong as the kyuubi which means he had to seal it away as well but both of them can't be sealed into naruto

that much chakra could kill him. Just then a bunch of hi ninja came to him talking all fast asking about what to do about the dragon."Sarutobe" minato said to

an old man that was once the third hokaga before minato was made the fourth. "I need to seal both the kyuubi and that dragon but it hast to be in a baby

just born and my daughter is the only one left that was born right after naruto so I need you to brang her hear so I can seal that dragon as well". The ninjas

look at him in shock he was going to seal the both into one of his children."Minato are you sure about this if you do this there is no going back" sarutobe said

in a worried voice "she is the only one who was just born so I have no choice" minato said "your wrong there is another baby that was just born" someone

said as everyone turned to see kakashi what are you talking about kakashi you and rin son was born last month. Said minato as everyone look at Kakashi in

wonder I had another son that was just born today only a couple of minutes ago said Kakashi only for everyone to go wide eyes as they knew Rin gave birth

last month and it would take another nine to have another which means it was from someone eals besides look at his former student and ask dose "Rin

know"? Kakashi nodded his head "who is the mother"? Kakashi took a deep breath and said yugao uzuki know that was a huge surprise especially to minato

because she was one of kushina students. They were broke out of there shock when they heard an explosion from the village and remember the dragon.

Minato look at hi student and said "Kakashi are you sure about this he is your son" "and you are using your son as well" replied Kakashi as he disappeared

in a swirl of leaves at the mean time kushina was breast feeding Jade as she hums a soothing tone to keep her calm and relax as she ate. There was a

knock on her door and kushina started to cover herself up before telling the person to come in and to her surprised it was two of her students one had dark

short purple hair and light grey eyes she wore a fishnet shirt and a badge short skirt and had a large badge over cote and she also had d cup breast and a

nice plump rear her name anko mitarashi. The other was a girl as well she had dark black hair and red eyes she wore a fishnet shirt as well but was covered

up by an white short robe that went down to her knees and had a red sleeve that covered her left arm and bandages wrap around her right arm and knees.

She had a large c cup breast that were almost d and a nice shape rear as well her name was kurenai yuhi as they made their way in the saw kushina smile

at them "what are you two doing here it dangerous you should be in the shelters" said kushina "we came to make sure your safe and see the baby" Kurenai

said as she look at jade who had fallen asleep. All the women in the room stared at her a couldn't keep from smiling at how cute she look and how much she

look like kushina. In Yugao room she held Vergil as he slept and then in a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared and look at her "I need our son" Kakashi said as

Yugao narrowed her eyes at him "why" "I'm sure you felt the other chakra that rivals the Kyuubi there is a dragon destroying the village "Kakashi said "what

does that have to do with my son "we are going to seal it away just like kyuubi but it can only be put into a child just born. Said Kakashi as he saw Yugao

hold their son closer and protectively to her sigh and look her in the eyes "Yugao i- NO! She yells while she glares at him for even thinking about turning their

son into a jinchuuriki "we have no other option the dragon will destroy the village if we don't and ours and our sensei's are the only one that had babes that

were just born and they are already going to use one to save us all" Kakashi said trying to plead with knew he had a point but still she didn't want to but

she knew she must do this so she kiss Vergil on his head before handing him over to Kakashi who took his son into his arms and look at Yugao who said

nothing to him I promise ill bring him back safe and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves .back with minato he had sealed the kyuubi inside of naruto witch

gave him the whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. All that was left was the dragon they already found something to sacrifice to the grim reaper and this

time it's a cow. When Kakashi finally arrived minato went straight to work drawing the seal on Vergil stomach when he was done he went through hands

sighs summing the grim reaper again and minato offered the sacrifice to him witch it took and was ready to drag the dragons soul and seal it it was waiting

for minato to give the look at Kakashi one last time and said "are you sure about this ounce its done there is no going back there is still time to get my

daughter and seal the dragon in her instead" he said with concern in his voice Kakashi look him in the eyes and said" I'm sure" Minato nodded his head and

gave the grim reaper the signal to do it which it responded by stretching out its arm at a super fest rate a n drab the dragon and pulled its body towards

them and as it approach them the seal on Vergil stomach glowed red and shot a red beam of light at the dragon witch made it start to disappear and before

long it stop the dragon was gone and the seal on Vergil stomach glowed blue and the stopped and disappeared along with the grim reaper both father pick

up their sons who started to cry. "It's over" said Kakashi as he rock Vergil to calm him down. "No I think we are just getting started" said Minato


End file.
